


Show me your cards

by Suganyeon



Category: wangxian - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Competition, M/M, Poker, Tournaments, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suganyeon/pseuds/Suganyeon
Summary: "Welcome to the 69th Lanling annual poker tournament. We are glad to have you all with us on this magnificent night!"A monthly tournament placed in the amazing city of LanLing, the gathering of players creating a ruckus unheard of, the cheating player falling in one bad hand. Welcome all, to the most wanted place in the world.
Relationships: Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian, Lan Zhan/Wei Ying
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to the 69th Lanling annual poker tournament. We are glad to have you all with us on this magnificent night!" The loud cheer of the crowd overpowered the voice of the presenter "and it seems as if you all are too! Let me introduce you to the players for this huge event! From our home Lan Ling, Jin Zixuan, and Mo Xuanyu!" The screams were heard once again. "From Yumeng Jiang Cheng and our current champion Wei Wuxian!" More cheers filled the place, indicating the favoritism of the crowd "From Gusu the Jade duo Lan Xichen and Lan Wangji! And last, but not least, From Qinghe Nie Mingjue and..." The presenter was pulled away, chuckling for the whispers in his ear "and the 'adorable' Nie Huaisang!" Mingjue crunched his face seeing the request of his little brother being announced on live TV. "And me, you're favorite announcer Jin Guangyao!" He waited until the cheers ended and the players took a seat before starting again. "We will be dividing the champions between tables, who do you think will win this year? Let us know and vote! This will be a long month but we hope to have you with us on this journey!"

It was only the first day, from every part of china brave players have gathered for a chance of winning the almost millionaire prize. It was a tradition held by the Jin family, a way to create a fair chance for anyone to obtain glory. One by one, the names called were placed into tables after pulling a number from the box.

Wei Wuxian smiled seeing some familiar faces around. He nodded greeting them as he pulled his chair, his smile flashed brightly when he saw the young woman approaching with the card, he leaned forward to see the tag name "Lou Qingyang, what a nice name! Have you always worked with this? I would remember such a cute face if I had seen you before"

"It's my first year in the tournament, sir" she blushed lightly to his words, used to being complimented, but never from a face of his level.

"Urgh, do I really have to be on your table?" A man Wuxian could swear to never have seen before took a seat by his side. The disgust showing in his eyes.

"Do I know you?" Wuxian tilted his head for the interruption

"You- you don't remember me? I am on your table every year!"

"Ooops... Sorry man, there is only one name I remember and are those who won over me. Right, Lan Zhan?" He leaned to the other side, bumping shoulders with the man next to him

"Do not call me that" Lan Wangji didn't even bother to look in his direction. It was the same each year, one talking and the other silently ignoring.

"Ehhh? Don't be like that! Aren't we friends?" Wuxian pouted pretending to be hurt. He was always amazed by how different the Lan Jade's were. One, always smiling, others, never expressing any reaction. But this year would be the year Wuxian would break that Ice-cold demeanor.

"Live the man alone" Jiang Cheng spoke while pulling his chair. At his side, the fifth member of the table, Wen Chao joined him.

"Oh, Chengcheng! You are here!"

"Unfortunately"

"Urgh, why do I have to be with both of you?" Wen Chao dismissed, grunting as he sits.

"Hey, w-" Wuxian comeback was cut short by the voice on the microphone

"Now that everyone is sorted out, let's start our game! On the first table, Lan Xichen, Jin Zixuan, Now Huaisang, Xue Yang, and Xiao Xingcheng; Table two with Song Lan, Jin Zixun, Su She, Nie Mingjue, Wen Xu and Mo Xuanyu; table three, Mo Ziyuan, Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji, Jiang Cheng and Wen Chao! Last, but not least, table four, Oh, how many Wen's! Wen Qing, Wen Ning, Wen Zhuiliu, Wang Lingjiao, and Jiang Yanli!" Once again Jin Guangyao let the crowd cheer on the players.

"Let us remind you all that the first night of games in the LanLing annual tournament is a charity event, this year all donations are going to the orphanage of Nightless sky city! Keep voting at home, and send your contributions to the bank account flashing on your screen!" Qin Su, the hostess exclaimed as the numbers were shown on the big screen over the place

"With that been said, let's wish them all a good game!" The cards started to shuffle on the tables, one by one, the poker faces became evident as the tension started to rose.

"Card!" As if devoured by a bigger force, Wuxian changed from day to night. His easy-going persona is taken over by a calculating mind. He changed the order of the cards in his hand, placing the miles close by, dropping some on the table until he had the games almost formed in front of him.

"Mn" Wangji nodded next to him, he was known as a silent killer. His hums and nods being the only thing he would do the whole game.

"Damnit, card!" Jiang Cheng was the next. He faked a bad hand to every card on the table.

"Ehh, don't be like that, Chengcheng, you have a beauty by your side, why the long face? Oh, I know! You feel bad for sitting beside him, right?" Wuxian started his mind games to deflect the other players. "After all, it must be scary to seat beside Chao and in front of this other one here" he laughed amused seeing both others furious expressions "not everybody can have the Lan beauty after all"

"Mind your mouth, Wuxian!!! You're not all that!" Wen Chao fell on his trap as easily as he gave away his bad hand.

Wuxian gasped loudly, one hand over his mouth "are you blind, chaochao? How can you not appreciate this beauty feature the gods gave me? Tell him how cute I am, Lan Zhan!" Nothing. Not even a side look, or a blink. Lan Wangji acted as if not even heard his words "how boring" Wuxian crunched his lips placing his elbow on the table a hand above his chin. He leisurely moved the tip of his cards with the freehand "card!"

It was not much different on the other tables, the small chats created to break the concentration, in attempting to read the hands of the others. "Card!", "Pass?" Two words filling the air every now and then.

"Say, MianMian, can I call you that? You look like a MianMian to me. Anyways, have you ever seen such a beautiful man before? Aren't my Lan Zhan the gorgeous man you ever laid eyes on?" He kept trying to have a reaction from the other, setting all his mind to read his flawless expressions.

"Nonsense" Wangji spoke for the first time since the game started, by now, Mo Ziyuan and Jiang Cheng had already passed, leaving Wuxian, Wangji, and Wen Chao remaining on the game. The other tables close to ending their games.

"The last card" Lou Qingyang announced displaying a king of hearts on the green carpet.

"Pair" Wen Chao exclaimed showing his hand. He was sure of his victory.

"High card" Lan Wangji carried a tint of pink on his ears ever since Wuxian started talking about him.

"Sorry, babes, flush!" Wuxian smiled at his victory, it meant nothing to the actual competition, but it was good to see Wen Chao drop his jaw at the sight of his hand. "Another win for Daddy here! Wanna celebrate with me tonight, mister Jade?" His smile faded when the other just got up to greet the crowd.

"Are you not going to leave the poor man alone?" Cheng got closer to him whispering when they bumped sides moving to the line of players in front of the cameras.

"Nope. This is the year, Chengcheng, I can feel it!" Wuxian was a great player, known as the best of all Yumeng, but even so, he could never defeat Lan Wangji, winning only when his own brother took him out before the final match. "I will read him this time!"

"Suit yourself" they greeted the loud audience, waving harder before leaving the stage.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a monthly event open to all of China, and thus during the week, unnamed players disputed each other for a chance on the final table. The ones who had won, or at least got closer to, were considered big names on the field, winning the rights to participate only on the final stages of the selections that happened on the weekend matches.

Each having their own room in the most prestigious hotel of Lanling. It was almost a vacation, apart from the highest tension in the air when they all gathered at the same place. Many saw this as only a game, but there is always a sore loser, in this case, a bunch of them who could never win a tournament before.

Wuxian was walking to the canteen, to eat his breakfast, rubbing his stomach as Jiang Cheng gave him another lecture about his lack of manners when he was pushed by Wen Chao crossing paths with him. "Hey man, at least say sorry" Chao was one of those kinds of players who could never win and resented deeply the ones who did.

"Tsc" he gave the Yumeng boys a side look "stay away from my path if you don't wanna get pushed" he completely ignored his guilt moving forward.

"What bug bit him this early in the morning?" Wuxian tilted his head, still misbehaved from his sleeping time.

"Good morning master Wei, master Jiang" Lan Xichen's voice was as calm as his looks showed. "You did well ignoring his provocations''

"Ah, Xichen-ge! Morning!" Wuxian greeted seeing his brother just nod averting his eyes from the intense stare. "Where is Lan Zhan?"

"One must have a proper appearance when Leaving the room in the morning" Wuxian almost jumped on air from the voice coming behind him, impeccable, as if born ready, Lan Wangji didn't have any trace of sleepiness on him.

"Urgh, don't you get tired of saying the same things all day? You sound like a broken record, Lan Zhan!"

"Nonsense" they had this same conversation every time Lan Wangji recited the more than 3.000 rules of his clan.


	3. Chapter 3

The first week ended in a blink. Wuxian had another great victory in a table full of unnamed players, as he enjoyed dueling against the unknown competitors. It was obviously something the mighty Lan Wangji critiqued him about, but he enjoyed giving tips and showing ways the others could rise for stardom together with him. 

On the weekend of his official match, Wuxian sat on the principal table for the second time. He faced his sides, seeing Wang Lingjiao, Wen Chao, Nie Mingjue e No Xuanyu, greeting them with a smile. Everybody thought he would be tired by now, but his mind never felt sharper. "Flop" He got into his game persona. "Card"

Wuxian couldn't remember why he started playing. He knew it was related to his hyper-energetic personality, and the attempt to tire his mind. But the how, or who introduced it to him, was long gone. He just knew he loved it. The little moments he played with his friends, the fond memories of his mother shuffling the card, cutting the deck, his father trying so hard to not give away his hand. It was a cherished moment that would never come back. To him, poker was his life. This table is a sanctuary, a safe haven he wishes to never lose.

"Card" he looked at his hand, it seemed good so far. "Card" a bad one, still on its way to recovering "card" he felt his heart race "card" With the corner of his eyes he could see Lingjiao and Mingjue pass. "card" it was here. The moment he was waiting for. "Chaochao, what's wrong? A bad hand? It's okay, you couldn't pay anyway" he pushed his chips up, slowly throwing on the pile the ones that missed their way "all-in"

"As if I can't! All-in!... No! Wait!" Wen Chao's face became blank as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Sorry, sir. It's all-in" The dealer pulled the chips. The smile is big on Wuxian lips. "Something wrong?" In the impulsive moment, Wen Chao misread his cards. He had lost.

"Pair", "flush" Wuxian won again. He got up from the table with his hands raised to the air. One more victory and he would get a free ticket for the semifinals.

One lose. He still couldn't read Lan Wangji. One win. The day was over.


	4. Chapter 4

Wuxian called every player to the hall, it was a costume to celebrate at the end of the weekend matches. They were a select group, reduced on the next week, leaving this small frame being the perfect opportunity for a party. He raised his cup, toasting while looking to all big names around him "from here on, is he on! I wish all the best for those still trying to make it, and for those who did, best of luck defeating me!" He was pulled from the couch by Jiang Cheng, almost dropping the bottle of wine on his hands. 

"Wuxian, take it seriously for once!" 

"Ehh.. Chengcheng, I am always serious!" He gulped down half the bottle, cleaning his mouth on the back of his hand. "Come on, drink with me! We all only get together once a year!"

"Why you-" Cheng pushed the bottle away, sighing to the certainty he would lose this battle "fine! But I am not taking care of your drunk ass tonight!" He had better plans to do, like mop around a certain gege he pretended to not see looking at him.

"Yay" Wuxian quickly finished his drink, reaching for the next bottle as his eyes landed on his favorite target. He walked past Jiang Cheng, greeting those he crossed on his way across the room. "Lan Zhan, why aren't you drinking, come on, cups up!" He pulled the half-drunk bottle in Lan Wangji's direction.

"I do not partake in these habits" Was all he got in response as the cold eyes analyzed his expressions "you should stop too" Wangji nodded moving away. Ita been years since they met for the first time, and to this day, Wuxian was unable to understand why he was so hated.

"Don't take it to your heart, master Wei. My brother is very weak to alcohol, he will decline it as long as he can" Lan Xicheng got out of thin air, he was like a shadow of his brother, always speaking as his translator at every encounter of the young Lan.

"Ehh, never? What a shame" he didn't wait for a response, moving back to Wangji's side. "If not alcohol, what do you like to drink? Green tea, right? I saw you drinking it before. Want me to get you some? Or maybe water, or juice?"

Lan Wangji could not grasp what on his boring self, as others always said, was so amusing to the man. "Do you not get tired of disturbing my peace?" He tilted his head, seeing the smile deflate for a second on Wuxian's face, before coming back at full force, so blinding he had to blink a few times to take it in.

"Lan Zhan, my Lan Zhan… I will never get tired of you! Impossible, there is no way! Ahh… I just remembered something you will enjoy doing with me! Come! I saw you looking at it before!" He pulled the man to another room, leaving no space to denial. 

Lan Wangji's eyes grew bigger when he saw the table in front of him. "You- Do you know how to play?" It was a surprise he never thought to have. He knew, for a matter of fact, how smart Wuxian was. How good he played with the cards. Caring to the point of giving up his free time to join the small games only to teach the other players a few tricks and breaches of the rules. He was mesmerizing on the Lan's eyes. Funny, intelligent, beautiful, all completed with a huge heart, and that's why Wangji denied his presence. He didn't want to admit his attraction, the fast beat of his heart for the other smile, or how his laugh was the sweetest thing he had ever heard. 

"Of course I do!" Wuxian set the game, giving the white side for Lan Wangji "I used to play it with my father. All kind of games actually, my mind works too fast, so I needed to be constantly stimulated or I would just run around open things to see how it worked"

"I thought you lived with the Jiang's" 

"Yeah! I do now. Uncle Jiang was the one who REALLY made me like poker. Dad was horrible at it" he laughed covering his mouth, moving a piece in response to Wangji play

"I never saw your parents in the competition before"

"Oh…" he smile turned into a frow, eyes going darker, almost unseen by the bad lighting of the room "they died when I was young, the Jiang's we're good enough to let me live there. I can't complain, but It never felt like…"

"Home" Wangji completed when Wuxian got silent, seeing the man nod in agreement. He too knew how it felt. He had the same date, losing his parents and being taken care of by his uncle, just to constantly be reminded of how foreign that house looked to him. It was just that, a house, a roof to take cover, never a home no matter how hard his uncle tried.

They played a little more in complete silence. Wuxian kept finishing his bottles and asking the waitress for a new one. It could have pulled to five or six when his eyes started to blurry

"You should stop and go to bed" almost twenty minutes passed since Wei Wuxian leaned back on the chair, eyes closed, holding the bottle in his arms. "Wei Wuxian?" Wangji lightly shook him, "Wei Ying?" It was his first time seeing the man get so drunk. He tried again hearing soft whispers coming from the other mouth, the shine of the tears noticed under his eyes "mom…" it broke his heart. He understood why he drank so much, trying to escape the memories the game and conversation brought back… all in an attempt to make friends with him!

Wangji felt guilty. He walked to the other room, seeing his friends, not in such a different shape, even his brother had a red face while cuddling, a very frustrated and trying to run from his arms, Jiang Cheng. He came back, reached for the bottle the other was holding, he placed it on the ground, and in a swift move, took the sleepy man into his arms. He carried Wuxian in a bridal style until his room, having to go through his pockets to find the other key. He made a mental note to ask forgiveness later for that, as he walked inside, lying the man on the soft bed.

He felt the arms, long around his neck, pull him closer when he moved away. The lighting, the atmosphere, all was so erotic to the Lan, inexperienced mind. He let his eyes flow to the plump lips minimally parted in front of him, reddish with an inviting tone. He took his time admiring them, realizing it only when the corners moved up, bunny teeth showing. He followed the white skin until he reached the barely open eyes "Do you like what you see?" He gulped. The voice was soft as velvet, tempting as Wuxian licked his lower lips. He covered the man's eyes dipping into a kiss, his reason having lost to his lust. And what a lust.

For long he fought to not notice the slim waist now under his touch, the pale sun-kissed skin of the carefree manchild, the legs, long and curve ending on the plumpest apple ass Lan Wangji had ever seen before. All of Wei Wuxian captivated his eyes, his mind, his soul. He heard the man moan, opening his mouth to grant access, his hands moved from waist to tight, curvy big tights, feeling the helm of his blouse be pulled up by Wuxian curious hands. His own hand knowing the warmth of the skin under the other shirt, the peaks and lumps present on his stomach and chest. 

the tongues fighting with such straight it made him out of breath. He moved down, nose on the neck, teeth sinking on the collarbone, kiss marks left on the way "Mnnn Lan Zhan…" he could hear the man moan to his touch when he broke the contact, bringing back the little sanity he still had.

Lan Wangji couldn't believe what he just did. He sat straightening his back, the reddish glow spreading all around Wuxian's lips, purple spots showing on his neck, as the latter succumbed into an unconscious drunk state. He got up, leaving the room, with no care for the misbehaved clothes he had on him after the pair of hands touched him all over. He could not believe…


	5. Chapter 5

Wuxian woke up in a trance. The last thing he remembered was playing chest in the first-floor hall with Lan Wangji, now he was naked, with his downtown hurting and marks all over his skin. The first thing he thought was to raise the sheets. No pants, no underwear. His heart froze. He searched hard into his memories for any trace of what had happened, but it was all to no avail. His stomach became cold, flipping inside with the thought of what may have occurred to him. "No, no, no, no…. I was with Lan Zhan, yes. It must have been.. but he would not…" he embraced his body feeling the puke tasting on his throat "I need to ask him, yes. Let's just ask him, and then, we can fix it" he put the first thing he could grab, caring not to see how he looked like when. He left the room, still barefoot, towards the dining hall.

He ignored the complaints of Jiang Cheng about his appearance, only managing to say "I have something more important to deal with than what I look like right now" before he could find the man he was searching for. Lan Wangji was waiting for his order, Nie Huaisang and Song Lan at both his sides.

Lan Wangji was still frustrated about the last night when he woke up, parts of him wanted to beat himself for what he did, parts beat him for not continuing. He fought his own mind to adjust his clothes in the mirror, a hand stopping at the tainted lips. He shook his head trying to erase the memory, moving to the breakfast he was sure would not be digested if he saw Wei Wuxian right now. But as good of a dog that he was, Nie Huaisang could smell something in the air. "I saw you taking Wei Wuxian to his room yesterday, did you finally lost your V card?" The small man asked poking his side

"Nonsense"

"Come on man, you can talk to us. I have lube and condoms if you need any" Song had an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer to whisper in his ear.

"Ehh, you did it raw? Poor Xian" Huaisang in his turn, placed both arms around Wangji's forearm, shaking him until he lost his patience.

"Disgusting" he said in a loud voice, speaking about how his mind instantly jumped to Wuxian panting under his body. But he could not do anything about the spilled milk, seeing Huaisang's eyes growing as he started to the space behind his back, and if Lan Wangji could change time, he would do anything to have not turned around. 

Wuxian jaw dropped. He forgot completely the reason for his rush hearing this word. His heart clenched, hurt, as tears blurred his sight. "Disgusting" the cold tone used left no space for imagination. This was how Lan Wangji saw him. As the disgusting creature, he was. Did he get the glimpses he threw in his direction? Or noticed how frustrated he was when looking at him? Did he notice his feelings? Wuxian's mind started to jump from one thought to the other, he was hyperventilating, if not Lan Wangji who? He was ready to puke when. He heard the worst voice phrase from his life.

"Babe, you could have said if you wanted to make it official, using my hoodie in the breakfast, how bold of you" his eyes followed the sound, -it had to be a mistake right?- Wen Zhuiliu got closer, kissing the side of his head as he squeezed tightly his ass, Making Wuxian covers his mouth in the same instant to keep from throwing up. "You could at least have covered those first" he saw the man point at his neck, grabbing a glimpse of it in the mirror, he saw the purple mark left behind. 

"Disgusting" he could hear Lan Wangji repeat leaving the room. If something was holding him back, it was gone now, as Wuxian raced for the bathroom, losing the battle against his stomach. He indeed felt disgusting. Shaking like a leaf, he left the place only to face Jin Guangyao waiting for him outside.

"Mister Wei, do you mind to accompany me?" Even his polite, always present, smile had vanished from Wuxian life.

"C-can we talk later? I'm not feeling well"

"I am very sorry, but this is a matter of extreme importance. We can not leave it for later, now, if you will follow me" he walked behind the man still feeling dirty. It was a room he never saw before, the door alone could make him feel badly dressed even if he was using his best clothes. He saw the man knock before opening it to the luxurious presidential suite. 

"Good morning, mister Wei" Jin GuangShan was sitting behind a gigantic wooden desk. Two huge chairs in front of it. Guangyao pointed at the empty one, nodding for Wuxian to take a sit. He looked between him, the powerful man in front of him, and Wang Lingjiao, who was sitting at his side 

"W-whats wrong, sir?" He could not believe how unlucky this morning was so far.

"Mister Wei, it came to our knowledge last night that you may be using of… dishonest ways to win this tournament" The man ripped the band-aid in one go

"What?" It was so stupid to assume this, that Wei Wuxian had little to none reaction. Poker was his paradise. He would never do something to dirty it. 

"Miss Wang brought us the notice yesterday. We let you partaken in the celebrations out of goodwill. We are now informing you of what was related, Miss Wang, if you may…" he looked at the girl, who gulped before speaking

"A-after the game last night, when Wei Wuxian left the table I found this card under his desk" she pointed to a king of hearts above the table, very so delicately touching the end of the card "it had fallen from his pocket when he got up"

"Do you have something to say in your defense?" All eyes turned to him. 

He was sick, tired, raped(?), And now, accused of foul play. He was done with this day. "I would never, sir!" He reached the end of his sit, almost getting up from the chair "I was raised to play fair! Cheating is unimaginable for me!" 

"Of course he would say this! Who would admit when caught in the act?" She tried to deepen his sorrow

"It's enough, miss Wang. Thank you for letting us know. We will investigate the problem and let you know the result. Mister Wei, as of now, you are officially forbidden to play in LanLing. Please gather your possessions and leave the tournament until further orders" Gaungshan waived for him to leave, giving no space to any comebacks. 

He left the room still hearing the woman speak "investigation? Do you know who I am? Is my word not enough?" But he could care less for it, as at that moment, all he could think of was how his heart hurt from finally managing to get a reaction from Lan Wangji… it just wasn't the one that he wanted


	6. Chapter 6

Wuxian walked on autopilot until his room. He barely noticed the presence of Jiang Cheng and Huaisang when he got there. He opened the doors to the mess created the night prior, still untouched by the flow of events. "What the hell did you do here?" Cheng spoke walking inside, he turned to Wuxian, standing in the middle of the place, tears following as he stared at the white sheets on the bed. "Wuxian… are you okay?" Nothing. No reaction. Only the silent cry.

"A-Xian… what's wrong?" Huaisang approached him, being engulfed by arms around his neck. It was just too much. Too much to feel, to take, to think. Wuxian let it out in loud sobs, fallen to his knees, bring Sang to the floor with him

"Wu- what's wrong with you?!?" Cheng exclaimed asking as she moved closer, taking Wuxian who, now, was holding him for dear life. It was necessary almost one hour for him to stop crying, and be able to say what had happened, from his last memories of the previous night to the moment he reached his room. Both hearing with full attention

Jiang Cheng didn't know what to say first. "This is absurd" he screamed pacing around the room. Yes, it was absurd how the woman could lie so easily over such an important matter. He knew Wuxian his whole life, lived with the man, knew his character better than himself, and knew he would never do it. But the most absurd of it all was the idea of Wen Zhuiliu taking advantage of him, in that room, that same bed he was sitting in only a few minutes ago. 

"What are you gonna do now, xian?" Huaisang followed Cheng with his eyes, he was scared that if he lost him he would go downstairs to create a murder scene.

"Bath… I feel dirty. And then… pack I think. I… can't… can't be here… not with… " he gulped down the new tears moving his clothes over the bed. "At least he didn't lie. I am disgusting" he smiled sadly remembering the Lan remark

"You- are you still thinking of him? How long will you love a dickhead like him?" Cheng splurged, finally stopping "he doesn't deserve you!"

To this, Huaisang's eyes grew bigger than it had the whole talk "wait… are you talking about Lan Wangji?" 

"Who else? This stupid brother of mine felt in love at first sight, don't tell me you, of all people, never noticed it before?" 

He didn't. He was so amused by how his childhood friend acted that he never really stopped to seek the reason why Wuxian would not leave him alone "is it true, xian?* Even his heart hurt to the sad little smile the other gave him

"It's alright. It's over now. He hates me. Even I would hate myself" 

"Gege…" Cheng felt his heart clutch. His strong, brave older brother looked so small at that moment. "We are going to fix it. We will find a way, I promise"

"For what? You, better than no one else, knows how a player's reputation is important. It will never be the same for me… I'm done in the field… it's over" for a matter of fact he knew. Jiang Fengmian's career ended because of similar gossip.

"A-Xian… at least… with Wangji… I can…"

"No. It's alright" he dismissed his friend's trial. "I just need a bath. Feel clean again. Then I will go home, sleep, and when I wake up, I can think about what to do from now on… yes… it's a good plan. Uncle did it once, I am sure he can help me do it now"

"And what about Zhuiliu?" Cheng asked, holding his breath. It was not something they wanted to even think about, but it needed to be dealt with.

"What can I do? Do you think the police will do something if I get there and say 'hey, I was drunk and slept with the wrong man, is this enough to accusing him of rape'? They wouldn't go after him even if I was a woman. You know that. He is a Wen after all. Let's just… just let me forget it. Good thing I was drunk, right? It is already out of my bad memory" he chuckled, faking being well. But it was the worst poker face he ever did. "Just… help me pack while I take a shower, okay? I will treat you both later" he moved to the bathroom closing the door. Praying that with the open shower, they wouldn't hear him throw up once again, or the sobs that left his throat. His life, as he fought so hard to create, was over.


	7. Chapter 7

The news traveled fast in the hotel, When Wei Wuxian reached the lobby every single player already knew about everything that occurred last night. He was hugged and kissed by many, hearing the "it will end well" speech over and over again, but his eyes sought only one, nonpresent, silhouette. 

"I will talk to him" Huaisang pressed a strong grip over his shoulder. 

"No…" Wuxian shook his head in denial, replying with a tiny voice "it's best this way. Let him hate me. So I can leave everything behind. No regrets" but he did have one. He regretted never letting the man know what he really felt about him. 

The car was already waiting when he walked outside. A special cab used for this event, that once brought him such joy to see, now filled his heart with sorrow. He gave a last look to the hotel, the players waving at him. He smiled the best he could nodding at them. "Have a great game without me. Don't you dare to lose, Cheng!" He got inside, seeking in the reflection of the mirror those he left behind. It was not long after that he reached for his phone, opening Lan Wangji's name on his app. He secretly took the number from Xichen's phone a long ago, while he was distracted with Jiang Cheng, and never had the courage to write anything. But well… it will never be a better time than the present. 

"Lan Zhan… by now you should have heard all kinds of things about me, right?" His fingers moved furiously "I… just hope you won't believe them. The truth is… I would never cheat in a game. Like I told you before, they hold a power over me, in my most loved memories, that I would never taint...when I woke up this morning… I still had you on my mind. My dreams felt so real I could even smell your perfume. When I noticed what had happened to me… I felt so dirty. I wanted it to be you. For you to be the one to… is ridiculous, right? You could never do anything like that. You were right all along you know that? I am disgusting. Truly. At least this is how I feel right now. I… bless myself for what was done to me. For wishing it was you the one doing it… I… just want to ask you sorry for this. Please, accept my apologies for what I wished for to be true. And… for all the moments I overstepped my limits. You are really amazing for never ignoring someone so tiring like me. I… would never have the courage to say this to your face, but please, forgive my last selfish desire… in reality, I wish I could have slept with you. Not as a way to read your expressions, or take you out of the game, but because… from the first time I saw you… I have loved you… and with this said… I beg you to forget. I… I think we will never meet again in this life. So I just wish… for you to allow me to keep loving you until the day comes when I will forget. And if… maybe… we cross paths again… you can treat me like an old friend. A normal person… like I wish I was to you… and maybe… with a little luck… by then I will not love you anymore… from someone who hopes to be your friend one day… Wei Wuxian."

He typed enter feeling the wet mess overflow from his eyes. His tears carrying the weight of feelings that would never reach. He turned his phone off, kissing its screen, a kiss he hoped to give on red lips one day, now, wasted on the cold screen. He slowly let the window down and threw it away. His hopes, his dreams, his desire, his lust, all placed on the small mobile becoming just a part of his past now. So far, far away from his reach.


	8. Chapter 8

Wangji was still furious when he strolled downstairs. He avoided the elevator thinking the little exercise of going down three floors could help him somehow. He blamed every second of his existence remembering the hurt face of Wei Wuxian to his words. He arrived at the hall the moment the phone buzzed on his hands, the display of a message from an unknown number being shown. He was about to press it when he heard the commotion.

"Say it again!" Jiang Cheng had Wen Zhuiliu on the floor, hovering above the man, a fist closed in the air, others holding the shirt of the bleeding man. 

"As I said, he was sweet and tender and moaned calling my name" the man pressed a hand over his nose, seeing the blood on his fingers, smiling sarcastically to the punch.

"You-" Cheng's arm was already going down when it was stopped mid-air by Xichen hands "calm down, a-cheng"

"Yeah, calm down a-cheng" this man… even his voice created turmoils inside them.

"What is going on?" Wangji walked closer, looking at the scene.

"You- this is all your fault! If you didn't let my brother alone last night… weren't you the one to take him to the bedroom? Why did you leave his drunk ass behind?" He left Zhuiliu go, moving to Wangji direction with an accusatory finger.

"Sweet ass you should say"

"You-" he was held back again. "That was rape! IF it happened!" The word that reached Wangji's ear was just one. Rape.

"Oh, but it did! I have proof!" He took his cellphone showing the light screen to them

It made Wangji's blood freeze. In the picture, a naked Wei Wuxian, clearly passed out, was displayed.

"Didn't you see the love bites I left in his collarbone over the hoodie? What more do you need as evidence?" 

"You did what?" 

Zhuiliu cleared his throat, fixing his expression before speaking "left a love bite on his collarbone" It was a trait he used when had a bad hand in the game, he cleared his throat, fixed his face. 

"Where is Wei Wuxian?" Wangji turned to Jiang Cheng with begging eyes

"As if I would tell yo-"

"A-cheng" Xichen intervened

"He left. He was raped by this prick and got his heartbroken, accused of cheating on the game, and asked to leave the hotel. What do you think he would stay here for? He left!"

"Call him!" It was an order. One that was accompanied by such feverish eyes that Jiang Cheng gulped, nodded, and obeyed.

"His phone is down" he tried to call again and again, but nothing. "Shit, that little…"

Wangji could feel his heart stop. He was reminded of the message left unread. Turned to Zhuiliu, three him a jab, and moved away to read the phone screen. It hurt. Every word hurt like millions of bees picking on his skin. It crawled from inside out, making even breathing hard. Wei Wuxian was gone, and with him, he took away every chance of begging forgiveness.


	9. Chapter 9

"Dear Mister Wei, we are glad to inform you that your case was resolved. It is with a heavy heart that we beg for your forgiveness, and understanding of the situation. We have revised the tapes, finding no fault in your gameplay. We are glad to inform you that your suspension has ended, and your presence is, in case of your acceptance, waited in the finals. Sincerely, Jin Guangyao"

"This is great news, A-Xian! You can play again!" Jiang Fengmian read the email directed at Wuxian in a loud voice over the phone

"For what? To be called a cheater for the rest of my life?"

"To redeem yourself, my boy. Take the chance I never had, and clean your name. This is something your father would be proud of"

"I… just don't know uncle… if I go back…"

"You can't run forever. What should I say when Cheng and Yanli get back? That you packed overnight and left without even saying bye to them?" 

"But… if I'm back…" he hesitated on his words.

"Have a little more faith in those who trust you, okay? Just go for one last game. Show them what you can do, and after that, I'd you still feel unsure, end your career on a good note. No regrets, remember?"

"I… will think about it. And uncle… sorry for leaving" 

"It's okay. Next time you call, have a new cellphone with you and give us the address you are staying in, all right my boy?"

"Mn, okay. I will call back as soon as I finish sorting things out" 

He put the phone back to the machine, greeting the woman at the reception of the restaurant, smiling for her good heart allowing him to make the call. Ever since he left the hotel he stayed home for only a few hours. Packed everything he found indispensable and moved away in the middle of the night, leaving only a letter of goodbye and the promise to call soon. He still needed to buy a new cell phone and to find a new house. But for now, all he wanted was to lock himself in his hotel room and forget everything and anything until he could make real his promise, unfortunately, forgetting someone he loved for the past ten years was showing to be almost impossible.

He sits in the park, seeing the kids play chess on concrete boards, the hot cup of coffee numbing his fingers. He laughed at how happy they seemed, flashes of memories crossing his mind. His sadness must have shown on his face, because the next moment, two small kids were at his knees.

"Told ya he was crying" the taller kid spoke looking up at him.

"Uncle, are you sad? Is it because we didn't let you play? He could just have asked. We saw you looking at us"

Wuxian chuckled, seeing the bright eyes of those two angels "no baby, I'm sad for other reasons" he ruffles the kid's air "shouldn't you be with your parents? Do they not tell you to not speak with strangers?"

"Mn! But uncle isn't a stranger, you come here every day"

"Even so… who is looking over you?"

"Granny is! There, there?" They jumped pointing to an older woman sitting across the park, she waved smiling when she saw they looking at her

"Oh I see…" he wave back, bending in her direction

"Come play with us, come, come! Is boring cuz Jingyi is dumb!" He cheats!"

"Is not being dumb if you can't get me cheating! Is proof of how smart I am!" He crossed his arms hugging his chest convinced of his words. It was endearing to Wuxian how the mention of the foul play didn't sadness him more than the logging of his heart.

"You know, cheating is very wrong! But I can teach you a way to play in a manner you won't need to cheat to win do you want to know?"

"Yes!! Yes, yes, yes!" They jumped once again exclaiming happily

"Okay, okay" it was so endearing that Wuxian couldn't hold back his laughs "but you need to promise to never cheat again. Pinky promise?" 

"Yes!" They both reached to the pink fingers in the air, interlocking hands with the new uncle.

It was at a kid level, but Wuxian felt amazed by how just this little change in his routine made his heart lighter. He was on the third day of his lessons when the smaller kid, Sizhui, made an adult question

"Uncle Xian, if you aren't sad, why do you come here every day?"

"Yeah, don't you work? Mommy and Daddy work all day! It's boring!"

"For your information, I am a professional player!" It was his time to stuff his chest 

"Ehhh… this is why you are so good?"

"Why aren't you playing now?"

"It's… complicated." His face betrayed his mind, the sadness overflowing on his eyes.

"If gege is sad, he should play."

"Yeah, gege should be happy doing what he likes"

It was right. He should be happy doing what he likes, but it was so hard to think of how he would have to face so many people, so many fans… Lan Zhan. Wuxian felt his heart tightened, taking his new phone out. He read the email his uncle sent to him, the one inviting him to the finals… he should be able to do it, right? At least, prove that he was innocent.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, people all over the world! Welcome to the finals of the 69th annual poker tournament! The prize for this night is an amazing half million dollars! How do you think will win the final table?" Jin Guangyao announced the beginning of the matches. It was the final day, full of events to determine who would be in the finals. The event gathered so many people they had to set the tables in the open stadium, thanks to Wei Wuxian's possible presence. It was a -4°c night, but the crowd could care less as they all wanted to see the cheater play. 

Lan Wangji looked around anxiously, not only him but all his friends, one by one they lost the matches, leaving in the last table Lan Wangji, Wen Chao, Wang Lingjiao and Wen Ning, the fifth and open space belonging to Wei Wuxian. 

"And now we have the last players standing, don't forget to vote!" He heard the crowd cheer to the small man walking until them, getting in the line in absolute silence. He tried to get his attention, staring in his direction the most he could, but it was like Lan Wangji was thin air. They sat side by side, but even so, Wuxian didn't speak or look at him.

"Let's begin!" He saw Wuxian move, small clouds going out of his mouth. He took his phone, watch, and even the ring of his finger, leaving it all above the table, almost glued to the dealer's hands. Got up, and took out his coat, a plain t-shirt, and no pockets skinny jeans under it. Clearly, he was suffering because of the weather, shivering, he sat down, and took his shoes away, throwing them with the coat to Jiang Cheng on the side. He was there to show everyone he could play, clean, no cheat.

Wangji gave him a worried look, but Wuxian dismissed the actions when the dealer called the flop. "Card" he felt the air hit his skin as if needles were pinning all over his body "card" his heart rushing from the states he was receiving "what kind of play you are trying to do now, Wei Wuxian?" Even Chao's voice sounded warm in that cold "card" he looked at his cards, good, he may win this game "card" Wang Lingjiao made a loud "tsk" retiring from the game, not so long, Wen Ning did the same.

"The cat got your tongue, or did Zhuiliu fucked you so good you created manners?" He couldn't let the man get under his skin. He breathed deeply, not even this could make him warm, he paid, seeing Chao crunch as Wangji pushed his tips

"tsc, getting bold aren't you?" He raised again, ten thousand dollars this time, he had a fair some after all the gambling, piles between his hands He raised, after the others made their payment, Wangji's eyes never leaving him. "Come on, aren't you going to speak?" And again, twenty thousand. It was his last chance to prove to the world who he was.

Lan Wangji watched the battle unfold around him, every time Wen Chao spilled a comeback, Wuxian raised the bind. He followed the man, trying his best to be on the game even if his hand had nothing more than a pair. He just didn't want to be distant from him again. It was crazy what he did before the game, he shivered only imagining how cold the other must be. But he understood why he did it. His eyes got a glimpse of Wuxian phone buzz above the table, the other eyes growing dark, big, and then, nothing, they felt empty, as if he was fighting his own battle inside his mind. "No regrets" he heard the voice whisper as Wuxian stood up, throwing a few chips to the dealer and pushing all the rest of his to Wangji's side "Beat his ass for me" he spoke leaving the game. The cards turned down.

He halted the dealer's hand showing the whole world the card left behind, royal flush, Wuxian would win this game. He looked at Chao, and to the pile of chips in front of him, he would do what he felt right, play, as he thought, was needed, do what Wei Wuxian was. Getting ready to go "all-in"

Wen Chao's smile vanished in one go. He didn't move seeing the dealer taking his chips, her hands going back to gather his cards to the center of the table, doing the same to Lan Wangji's. She showed the unknown card to the cameras, turning them one by one as she matched the game on her side. "Oh, Wen Chao has one card, is not so bad since the bigger tread is gone. What can we hope from the Lan?" The declaration turned his cards "A pair? That was inspected for someone who called all-in" "card" his heart stopped beating for one second, eyes reaching in the crowd to the shadows of the man long gone, he won. He did it, he won for him, but Wuxian wasn't there anymore. He was never by his side those days


	11. Chapter 11

"Come on, you two is your turn now" Wuxian ruffled the boy's hair "Jingyi, remember what I said! A fair game is the best game!"

"All right, all right! I don't cheat anymore!" He sat in the lateral chair, seeing the boys. Stroll between the huge tables to find their seats. 

"Is this place taken?" 

"Go ahead" his eyes didn't care to look away from the radiant faces the kids had looking at the top-notch chess from the competition. 

"Aren't you going to play?" The voice asked, moving the chair closer.

"Mn. My match is after this" he leaned to the side, eyes front, whispering his answer "what are you doing here, Lan Zhan?" It had been more than one year since the night he ran from the poker circle, but he would never forget that voice.

"You left your money behind" Wangji followed Wuxian's eyes to the kid's direction. "Which one"

"Mnnn… those two." He tilted his head to show him, faces so close Wangji could feel the other heat. 

The match ended with big smiles, it was short, a childish play only to let them taste what it is like to be in a real competition, each winning a gold medal for participating.

"Dada, dada, we won!" They came running showing the medal, hugging Wuxian who kneeled to be in eyes level.

"Dad?" Wangji eyes grew, he had set a private detective to search the man but was never informed of him having a son, imagine his shook to see two.

"Yup, my kids. Jingyi, Sizhui, this is daddy… Boyfriend" he bit his lower lip while smiling at the red-faced Lan "Don't leave his side while I am playing, okay? Do you mind watching our kids, sweetie?" He moved to the tables not allowing for any comeback, he knew Lan Wangji would not let the kids alone.

He played against every one of the twenty-five chess masters. Men and women of different ages and levels of experience made turns to be defeated. He ended his game, shaking hands with the last opponent, taking his prize, and moving away. 

"Ehhh, Xian is so dumb he lost!" Jingyi joked hiding behind Wangji's leg to escape the hands going for him.

"Hey, listen here, second place is great, you hear me, mister? Give me a year, next time is golden for sure! I am just rusted, playing with you two isn't really a competition!"

The kids laughed circling him, even more as they were held between his arms. "Mn, I am sure you will win next time" Wangji found the scene adorable, he missed this smile so much. They walked holding the kid's hands until Wuxian steps hilted outside. His brothers, friends, his family were waiting for them. Big smiles and tearing eyes.

"Took you long enough we were discussing if we should just get there and pull you out!" Cheng hissed faking annoyance. It was the first time he saw Wuxian since he left, the first time any of them had contact with the man "you… what are those?" He looked as if the kids had three heads 

"Those are kids, Jiang Cheng, it should not be strange to your vocabulary since Jie had Jin Ling" 

"Why You-" but before he could end his protests Wuxian arms were already around him. Hugging tightly.

"I missed you too, Didi. Sorry for leaving for so long. I… had two good reasons"

"Are they really yours?" Yanli asked seeing the brothers pull Jin Ling to the side, to make friends 

"Is a long talk, so, why don't we go home for now? It's gonna be tight, but I think everyone can fit there.


	12. Chapter 12

They walked to the parked car, a thirty minutes trip to Wuxian's house. As he said, it was a little bit tiny for so many people, But Huaisang and Song Lan stood with Wen Ning outside, as Jiang Cheng, Xichen, Yanli, and Qing remained inside the house, the kids playing catch in the garden, and Lan Wangji not letting Wuxian more than two steps away from his arms. "All right, all right, Lan Zhan, you missed me, I got it, but this kitchen is too small for both of us. Go sit, I promise to be there soon"

Wuxian felt Wangji move away, sit on the couch, eyes never leaving his back. He walked to the table, left the cups with juice, and walked to the garden "okay boys, listen up. Adults will chat inside, what kids should do?"

"Be good and play outside" the two kids said in unison. "We call 'dad' if something happens or we need anything" Sizhui completed. "And no talking to strangers or going to the streets, but dad… the house is full of strangers"

Wuxian could not contain his laugh at Jingyi's remarks "yes, it is, but those are dad family. They are not strangers, okay?" He patted their head after the nods, leaving them with Popsicles in the hot afternoon.

"They are good kids" He walked back inside, being welcomed by Yanli words

"Mn. They both are great!... Okay, from where should I begin?" 

"Why don't you tell us what happened to you that day?" 

"Oh… well…" he told them all the truth. How he felt lost, with no way to escape. How he ran away to think about what to do, and ended up meeting the kids "by the time I noticed the tournament had been pushed away for a month, and I spent my days here more than in the hotel. The granny even joked that I was her oldest son now. It was all good, until the night of the finals. The call I received was from the hospital, she collapsed and the kids called the ambulance, but she was too old, tired, and weak. She never got better. The thing is… I think she felt that her time was coming to an end, and told me all the truth she had kept from them… I still can't believe what I heard that day…" he looked outside, heartwarming to the laughs filling the place, one hand tightening around that of Wangji on his lap 

"If is too much, we don't need all details" the man spoke feeling his anxiety

"It's okay. It will help you all understand… she told me that… there was no job, no parents. They abandoned the kids with her saying they were too much for them. She was already sick when they left, cancer. It was terminal. They selfishly let both here and never came back. I took care of the funeral, hospital bills, set things right in the house. It was as if I had become a father. My days were filled with that life. Waking them up, doing breakfast, lunch, preparing for school, going to the hospital, bring them there after school, dinner, leaving them in the night care and back to the hospital to repeat everything the other day"

"It seems exhausting" Yanli clenched her hand over her chest, never before her carefree brother carried so much at once. 

"You could have left them. They were not yours, damn, you meet them for less than a month" Cheng spoke regretting instantly after the look he received back

"They had just lost their grandmother. I waited for weeks, but not a single relative came around. The orphanage said that based on their ages, the chances to be together were minimum IF they would be adopted. What a heartless person would I be leaving them alone" 

"No… I…" Cheng sighed "you could have asked for help"

"I could. But it was my problem to deal with. It would be unfair to push it on any of you. Just like it would to leave them behind. It was a choice I made after many sleepless nights. To be a family. I adopted them officially last month, until then, nobody reached for them. When I spoke with their parents on the phone, they just asked me to do what I felt like. They signed the papers without ever even seeing me in person"

"Damnit, what kind of people are they?" Sang spoke between teeth, angry with the whole situation.

"Thought the same. I… kinda felt in love, can't imagine how I would be now without those two around" his lovely gaze was followed to the two small persons playing outside again. In reality, after all, he passed one year prior, when he was alone in that park… Wuxian contemplated if life was worth living. He still felt dirty, tainted by one night he could not take back. Lost as he was deprived of the only thing he had always dreamed of.

"You should have reached us regardless" Wangji spoke, this time, being the one to tighten the interlocked fingers.

"I wasn't able to make it real yet. My promise to you" Wuxian got up, reaching for papers on the cardboard. "But if it makes you all happy, here" he showed them tickets for three "we were planning to go to Yumeng to the new year. The kids want to see the fireworks, and I want you all to meet them. I was just finishing the paperwork to make it official before introducing my kids" It was a good thing, but for some reason, those words create a bad feeling inside Lan Wangji.


	13. Chapter 13

The rest of the day was spent playing and getting to know everything that changed ever since he walked away. Turns out, after the tournament ended, they decided to rewatch all matches just to be sure of the rightfulness of the situation, an official note was released and Wen Chao, together with Wang Lingjiao, reported as cheaters. Both hiding cards during the matches, not even smart enough to have accused Wuxian in a different way from what they used. 

It was nightfall when the tiredness of the trip got a hold of the guests, and the kids, fearing been apart, gave the idea of a sleepover. The Woman taking the kid's bed, and Lan Wangji finding his way on the cold floor held tight by two kids. They adored him and that alone made Wei Wuxian smile all day. 

He got up in the middle of the night, slowly walking to not wake anyone. He felt thirsty after a nightmare. He had them every now and then, still about memories he wished to forget. His hand was almost on the door lock when it was held by Lan Wangji standing so close it stopped Wuxian's heart for a whole different matter than fright. They spoke nothing walking inside the room, door locked behind them.

"D-did you had trouble sleeping?" Wuxian placed the cup on the nightstand, back turned to the man 

"Mn. It was hard knowing you were one door away from me" Wangji slowly walked closer, he was in arms reach, Wuxian just needed to turn away to see the golden eyes he missed so much. "Wei Ying…" his hand made ways to Wuxian arm, sliding on the soft skin "there is something else I need to tell you. Do you mind hearing it?"

Wuxian heart rushed inside his chest, his skin burns under the touch, he slowly turned to face the Lan golden eyes staring at him "go on" 

"I heard Zhuiliu talking to Wen Chao, they were discussing about…" he swallowed, afraid to bring back bad memories 

"It's all right, Lan Zhan. It's all in the past" he lied with the b at poker face he could muster, the truth is… to this day, it still woke him on nights like that.

"I heard them talk about you. Zhuiliu had pictures of you… but worry not, Jiang Cheng made him delete them and broke his phone after that!" He saw Wuxian's face relax "he was talking big about what he did to you in public, but when they thought to be alone, he spoke the truth. He never touched you"

"What?" The surprise was too much to take without a reaction

"What I mean is… he said he found your room open, you unconscious on the bed. He was ready to go away when you tried to get up and fell. He put you back on the bed and had the idea to take the pictures when he saw the marks on your neck"

Wuxian hand moved before he could stop it, covering the side of his neck "but… how?"

"I… I was the one who did them. When I heard what he did I thought… that maybe… you let him after I walked away" he broke eye contact ashamed of his words. It was Wuxian laugh that brought his gaze back up

"Omg, Lan Zhan!" He laughed so hard that tears formed don his eyes "to think you attacked me while I was drunk!"

"Do not laugh! Have you no conscience of my actions?" 

"I do, I do… but Lan Zhan… what did you do to me?"

"K-kiss" he whispered so low Wuxian had to make sure of his words.

"What?"

"I… kissed you" he averted his gaze again, ashamed of his past self "and then… we made out." He looked back to Wuxian just to make sure of his sincerity "but it was all! I… when I realized what I was doing to a drunk you... I left the room! It was probably why your door was open. It was all my fault"

"So… you are saying that you kissed me?"

"Mn"

"But I don't remember… show me"

"What?" Wangji's eyes grew bigger with his words.

"Show me, Lan Zhan, how did you attack me that night? Was it like this?" Wuxian got on the tip of his toes, kissing Wangji's cheek. "Or like this" his lips left a trail on the skin, lightly peeking the other mouth "or was it like this" he licked the red lips in front of him, letting the tongues fight for them. 

Wangji couldn't hear his reason anymore, giving up in front of the tempting man. He let his hands move to Wuxian's waist, so warm, and so right to his arms. The loose shirt leaves enough space to travel on the velvet skin. He kissed him back, harder and more lustful than he wished, it was nothing like the kiss from one year ago, now, fully awake and able to reciprocate, Wuxian was even better. He heard the soft moan of the other, pushing him back until both fell on the bed. But none wished it to end, between laughs, they reconnected lips to kiss once again. A one years delayed make out section.

It got hot, too hot for clothes, too cold for being apart, bodies glued as if in an attempt to become one, hands moving all around, it was magical, a bliss. Wangji hand moved to Wuxian tight, reaching up to squeeze his perfectly shaped ass, while the man scratched the Lan Back, he was sure without the fabric between them, long marks would be done. Wuxian and moved lower, to the helm of the blouse, he felt both going hard in the low regions, restricted by underwear, but not enough to be unaffected by the friction, at each trust Wangji hips made, Wuxian moaned more.


	14. Chapter 14

It was when Wangji's shirt was halfway off that they heard the cold water bucked being throw on them, as Sizhui and Jingyi started screaming in the quiet night, the cries rushing all the blood back to Wuxian's head, making him throw Wangji on the side to run for his kids. "What's wrong baby?" He called when he got a hold of both of them.

"Daddyyyyy" Sizhui screamed embracing his neck "daddy wasn't hereeeee" Jingyi not much different, reached for him.

"I'm here, aren't I? I'm not going anywhere, I promised, right?" The curious eyes looking at them understood at that moment what Wuxian was scared of, he needed these kids as much as they needed them. 

"But daddy wasn't here when I woke up! I don't know those people" Jingyi spoke between his sobs.

It made Wuxian realize in that instant how bad it was to be apart. "I know, my love. Shh, I'm sorry. Daddy will never leave you okay? Any of you. I love you both very much for that. Come, let's go to bed" he took both kids in his arms, being helped by Wangji. 

The bed, only a few moments later being full of passion, becoming a source of different feelings. It took another half an hour for both to sleep again, one hugged Wangji, another Wei Wuxian. 

"I'm sorry, Lan Zhan" Wuxian stared at him from his side of the bed

"For what?"

"Not being able to keep my promise? To forget you. Truth is… this… us with them… I imagined it many times. It's a big turnoff, isn't it? Two kids… is a lot to take in"

"It isn't. Wei Ying, I waited for a year, I had a detective search for your whereabouts. Do you really think that two adorable kids will push me away? I… don't care if you have two or ten, I just want to have you"

Wuxian felt his face getting hot. "Damnit. I really want to kiss you right now"

"Tomorrow, I will give you all the kisses you want. We should not wake them now"

"Mn, I know." But even way, they reached hands to interlock fingers.

"Wei Ying…"

"Yeah?"

"You should come back with us"

"I told you we are going there for the new year"

"No. I mean move in with me. My house is big. And it's close to Yumeng. They will not be strangers anymore. We are your family, do you want them to grow here? Alone? We can help you raise them. I can help you"

"It would be too much to ask"

"Nothing is too much."

"It will be expensive to move now"

"Did you forgot what I said? I came here to bring your money back. I have used it to buy shares, it has grown a fair amount. You do not need to worry. If you redeem it as short, I do have a good amount on my bank account"

"Are you crazy, Lan Zhan? I can't ask you to pay for me" Wuxian tried to free his hand, to turn on the bed but was held in place.

"I am, crazy, for you. I came here to bring you back. Wei Ying comes back to Gusu with me. Let me raise your children like mine. Let me be part of your life"

"You really are crazy, Lan Wangji! You kissed me twice and are speaking as if you are proposing! I will misread your words, you know? What will you do if I go to Gusu saying I am your husband next? I was already calling you my boyfriend this morning and we haven't seen each other for a year!" 

"Wei Ying… how dense can you be?"

"What?" He laughed at how stupid it seemed to call the great Wei Wuxian, the sharpest mind in the poker circle, dense.

"I am proposing. Wei Wuxian, Wei Ying… I love you for years now. These months apart only made me more sure that I never want to lose you again. Not for distance, not for another person" Wangji pulled Wuxian's hand to his lips, placing a kiss over his ring finger "marry me. If it's too soon for you let me show in action, be my boyfriend fiancee, husband. Even if it takes thousands of years, I will be by your side asking you, until you say yes"

"And what if I say no?" There was no way he could ever, but he asked just to be sure.

"I will find a way to win your heart"

"If I grew tired of your persistence?"

"I will give you time, and restart all over again"

"Are you sure…'this' is what you want?"

"Mn never had been more in my whole life"

"No regrets?"

"With you? Never"

Wuxian departed with the others the next day. He could still feel the warmth of the tears over his hand when he said yes. The cheers of those around him when he told them, as if natural as if they were dating for years, just waiting for the right moment to pop the question. 

He felt a strange sense of monotony looking at the house he lived in his past few years. The last time he would stand there. Ready to get on the plane, two kids and a husband richer, back to the place he called home.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my:
> 
> Instagram @mdzsaus
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated 💜💜💜💜💜


End file.
